Una obra extraña
by ZhadYen01
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas son maravillosos y muchos alguna vez soñamos ser la princesa o el príncipe del cuento... Las obras de teatro pueden llegar a ser muy divertidas si de cuentos se tratan. Gohan y Videl participarán en una obra muy curiosa, graciosa y quizá la más inolvidable de sus vidas.


**Gohan, Videl y La Bella Durmiente**

Nota: Ni Dragon Ball y la historia de la Bella Durmiente no me pertenecen.

* * *

–Bien alumnos– dijo la rubia profesora –Este año me tocó organizarles para el festival escolar. A los segundos grados les tocó representar una obra de teatro, así que mejor pensé que era mejor hacer una obra del extranjero...

Videl miraba hacia los lados con notorio fastidio. Ireza no prestaba atención por estarse pintando las uñas. Sharpner simplemente miraba un punto fijo. Gohan lucía un tanto nervioso al escuchar a la profesora. Al cuarteto de amigos no le emocionaba mucho la idea de participar en una obra, pero en los festivales escolares tenían que participar obligatoriamente.

La profesora de inglés escribió en el pizarrón el título de la obra. Hubo algunas risas y exclamaciones de asombro, quizas por la infancia recordada o bien por que les parecia algo muy ridiculo.

–Vaya... es la Bella Durmiente– habló Ireza captando rápidamente la atención de sus tres amigos –Que lindo...

Sharpner es estiró.

–¿Cómo planea darnos los papeles la profesora? – cuestionó Gohan mientras parecía esconderse detrás de su cuaderno de historia.

Como si la maestra escuchara su pregunta comenzó a silenciar al grupo. Cuando todos guardaron silencio, ella sacó una gran cartulina enrollada.

–Esto suena muy a primaria, lo se. Decidí hacer esto por sorteo, los llamaré en orden de lista y cada uno pasará a escribir su nombre en donde gusten. Cuando hayan pasado retiraré el papel de arriba y determinaremos que personajes les tocó.

Uno a uno fueron pasando. Ireza es quien más lucía emocionada, después de todo el año anterior Videl se salvó de participar, debido a que había ido con la policía a rescatar un banco y no fichó para el café que su grupo organizó.

–Me pregunto que papel me tocará– dijo con ilusión en sus ojos.

–Pues es mi oportunidad de conquistar a Videl– dijo Sharpner sonriendo con ganas –Si a Videl le toca el papel de la princesa y a mí el del príncipe eso quiere decir que tendré que despertarla con un beso de amor...

En la mente de Sharpner pasaron las escenas finales del beso. Videl estaba acostada sobre la cama, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Ella sostenía un ramo de rosas, dormida, esperando a su príncipe valiente entre sueños. Luego el rubio llegaba empuñando su espada y se sorprendió al ver semejante belleza en aquella habitación.

–¡Oh, pero qué hermosa princesa me he encontrado!– dio un giro con elegancia mientras señalaba a la princesa pelinegra. –Es tan delicada y dulce ¿porqué tenía que sufrir así?– olfateó los largos cabellos azabache –La despertaré con un beso enternecedor...

Entonces se acomodó sus largos cabellos rubios en una cola. Acercó su rostro con delicadeza hacia el de la hija de Mr. Satán. Cerró los ojos antes del contacto de sus labios con los de ella y finalmente la besó.

El rubio se sonrojó furiosamente ante la idea, tanto que casi veía corazones por todos lados.

–Definitivamente no quiero el papel de la princesa–dijo Videl con ojos de borrego a medio morir pero con su voz seria, mientras apoyaba el mentón en su mano izquierda y miraba hacia el pizarrón.

Las ilusiones de Sharpner Yakudasu murieron en ese momento.

–M-me pregunto que papel me habrá tocado... – habló Gohan con un marcador negro en su mano, acababa de llegar junto a sus tres amigos.

Iresa corrió a abrazarlo mientras que el pobre hijo de Goku se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. La apartó casi de inmediato o estaba seguro que le daría un infarto ahí mismo. Sharpner rió ante la escena y Videl sólo observaba sin quitar su gesto de preocupación.

–Da igual Gohan. Yo te diseñaré el atuendo sólo porque sé que sea lo que sea que te toque vas a salir muy bien.

–¿Tú diseñas ropa?– se sorprendió el pelinegro.

–Hazle caso– intervino la ojiazul –A ella se le dan muy bien los diseños de ropa...

–Bien quitaré el papel...– interrumpió la profesora.

Un papel rosa cubría los nombres de los personajes, por lo que ella lo quitó con sumo cuidado revelando los nombres mientras todos los alumnos miraban con mucha atención, casi todos... Videl era la excepción.

–Estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho– dijo Ireza mientras jaloneaba del brazo a Sharpner.

–Veamos... busquemos a quienes les tocó el papel de la princesa y el príncipe... – dijo la profesora señalando el montón de lineas en la cartulina.

Apesar que los nombres iban en fila, las lineas hacia los nombres de los alumnos no, eran mas bien una especie de mini escaleras que iban en todas direcciones para que fuese de una manera más justa.

Ahora sí que los cuatro miraron hacia el pizarrón, Gohan estaba apretando los puños, Sharpner se acomodaba la camisa, Iresa miraba con entusiasmo y Videl aún se apoyaba sobre su mano enguantada.

Cuando la maestra terminó de señalar las escaleras la gran mayoría de los alumnos se puso de pie. La profesora de inglés soltó una risita cuando encontró a sus papeles protagónicos.

Todos los alumnos miraron hacia los asientos de atrás con una gran impresión en sus rostros. Como Videl había cerrado los ojos, al oir el ruido de las sillas correrse sólo abrió su ojo derecho para ver con cierto desinterés que sucedía, mientras que Gohan por otro lado simplemente abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa mientras una gota de sudor se asomaba en su cabeza.

–¿¡EH!?

* * *

–¿Qué dijiste Gohan? ¿Una obra en tu escuela? – interrogó Milk mientras cocinaba.

Goten jugaba tranquilamente en la casa y Gohan... bueno él estaba realmente sonrojado.

–¿Y qué papel te toco hermano?

Y ahí fue cuando el guerrero que derrotó a Cell quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

–L-la princesa...

La hija de Ox Satán al escuchar a su hijo mayor se fue de espaldas.

–¿Que te tocó el papel de la princesa Gohan?

El muchacho sólo asintió con rubor inundando sus mejillas.

–Estoy segura que serás la princesa mas adorable, hijo– habló la mujer sinceramente aunque en su mente no podía evitar reírse un poco.

–Pero la obra que haran es la Bella durmiente ¿no? –interrogó Goten curioso –El príncipe es casi el protagónico...

Milk se limpió las manos en su delantal y se acercó a la mesa donde sus hijos estaban sentados.

–Es verdad, ¿a quien le tocó el papel de príncipe?

Gohan suspiró, poniéndose rojo como tomate. Tocó sus dedos índices en señal de nerviosismo.

–A Videl...

–¿¡QUÉEEE!? – ahora si que la la esposa del difunto Goku no le agradó la idea –¡Dime que no es cierto!

Goten sólo se reía.

–Fue por suerte, escogieron los papeles por sorteo... – añadió Gohan queriendo enterrar su cabeza en el suelo. –Además una amiga nos va a hacer los trajes de la obra... así que por dinero no nos vamos a preocupar.

–No entiendo porque les tocaron los papeles a la inversa, los hubieran intercambiado hermano... – habló Goten con inocencia.

Gohan intentó bajar su rubor, sin éxito.

–La profesora de inglés dijo que lo hizo asi para que fuera de una forma mas justa...

Internamente sintió que debieron intercambiar los papeles.

–¡Iré a verte hermano!

Ante esto Gohan se cayó con todo y silla hacia atrás.

Ahora fue Milk quien comenzó a carcajearse.

–Yo también iré, después de todo es un festival escolar.

–Cielos, que divertido será– añadió Goten entre risas.

–Estoy de acuerdo– intervino Milk antes de irse nuevamente a la cocina.

Gohan se levantó sin muchas ganas apoyándose en la mesa.

–Dende porque a mi...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola.

Hace unos días estaba viendo la película de La Bella Durmiente y me dije, ¿cómo se verían Gohan y Videl en esa situación? Así que le pedí a una autora ayuda para escribir, me refiero a _**SViMarcy**_ , ella me sugirió la idea de intercambiar a los personajes (Gohan siendo Aurora y Videl siendo Felipe) y la verdad me pareció muy gracioso. En realidad le había pedido a ella que lo escribiera a su modo y lo subiera pero me dijo: "No. Escribelo tú, no tengas miedo. Estoy segura que a todos les gustará, y no se lo vayas a pedir a _**Majo24**_ ". Por fortuna me hice muy amiga de ellas dos :D Pero bueno ya estoy divagando...

Así que considero esto como un proyecto único por ahora.

Se los dedico a ellas dos: _**SViMarcy**_ y _**Majo24**_ , son la inspiración para seguir.

Y si tienen algún consejo, sugerencia o lo que sea no duden en dejarme un review.

Saludos!


End file.
